


Red Sky In Mourning

by ourfreewill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s05e13 The Song Remains the Same, First Meetings, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Apocalypse, The author doesn't know what she's doing, i don't even know what I should tag, sorry I’m not well enough to continue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourfreewill/pseuds/ourfreewill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm going to tell you a story... One of a hunter and an archangel. One thing they have in common, they're lost. In their own heads it's a lonely place. We all know their stories from the beginning, but now I tell you the deleted scenes, so to speak, from the start to the end.</p><p> </p><p>Discontinued as of 6/4/18</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red sky in the morning - Present

**Author's Note:**

> As of the April sixth 2018 I’m abandoning this work. The next chapters got lost due to a virus and I haven’t rewritten them, and lets face it, I never will. 
> 
> Sorry, 
> 
> A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the links are to pictures on my tumblr. All are mine and edited by me :)
> 
> My friend was unable to read it, so there may be many mistakes - I've tried my best but I tend to be blind to things.

 

 

When the sun poked up from behind the horizon that morning. It created a vibrant red stain across the clouds. The golden orb beamed down across blood oceans, settling an easy calm. The steady breeze swirled in and out of the shrubbery, bringing life to their dance; leaves bouncing in time to the chirp of [Birds](http://ourfreewillfanfic.tumblr.com/post/136008958674), and the low hum of the freeway in the distance.

The calm was disrupted by an ill-tempered tremor that flooded the forests, and spread like a plague towards the village. Birds swiftly fled their trees, flocking together, figuring eighting away from the raging rumbles. There was another disagreeable growl let out, but this time expelled a stray beam of light, that splayed around in the depths of the forest. Trees fell, shaking the ground once again. Ever been asked the question ‘if a tree falls in the forest and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?’ The [Wildlife](http://ourfreewillfanfic.tumblr.com/post/136056006614) deserting their homes, in reaction to forty trees fainting in fear of the mighty burst of light in this forest would definitely be disputable towards ‘no’.  

Inside the motel room they heard the blast and the three occupants - the two hunters and an angel - rushed outside. A beam of light flashed around the landscape before settling and everything seemingly returned to conventional life. Each of the motel occupants had the same thought; it was definitely not a normal occurrence.

Matthew had seen the [Blast](http://ourfreewillfanfic.tumblr.com/post/136008084384). It had originated from a hole in the ground, and twisted and twirled in a golden light before gradually becoming white, then it disappeared completely. No, he didn’t believe himself either. He rubbed his eyes a couple of times, before he was confronted with a loud ring that made him feel like his eardrums were being ripped apart. Then it died down to the ring you get when he’d been to a loud gig, and the music had momentarily deafened him. But he was fairly sure there were no speakers here. And he was also pretty sure the faceless glow wasn't stage lighting. After a minute of tinnitus tones mesmerised Matthew, he uttered the one syllable, three letter word, “yes.”

The drifters from the motel had reached the forest. The angel of the group feeling his way around the forest. With an arm outstretched in front of him towards a forest clearing, “Dean! Sam!” He called.

The hunters ran over to where the angel was standing, an unlikely wind filled the atmosphere of the clearing. A circle of trees bowed down before them pointing to the centre, with a scorch mark.

The blond hunter - Dean - walked towards the circle looking up and around in awe and curiosity. But there was also an air of  familiarity. “What in the hell?” he said.

Sam knelt down before the scorch mark. “There's no footprints, so it didn't walk away." He asked the angel, who was currently surveying the forest. What do you think Cas?” He could feel an energy but couldn't place it. It felt off, but familiar, oh-so-very familiar. Familiar... Family...

Castiel let out a sigh. “An angel. I’m certain.”

Matthew - but not Matthew - made their way back to the clearing. His body felt heavy but weak. A burning sensation filled his body. Searing it's way down his body, and through his mind. You could say it felt like his entire being was in the process of ripping itself apart; but it wasn't. Part of him was burning out... Fading... Dying...

As he trudged through the forest, trying to get back to where he was spat out and returned to earth. Disoriented and shaky, swaying as he walked, he made it back to clearing where he hoped he'd be able to navigate his way out of the forest. When he reached the clearing he had a strange sense of the people. Known... Familiar...

Dean had felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He turned his gaze to a man at the edge of the new clearing. He stood frozen to the spot. He couldn’t explain it but he started walking towards the man, his pace quickening as he got closer, until he was almost face to face with the man.

  
If Dean didn’t know any better, the man’s face seemed to brighten and then be distinguished by the wave of unconsciousness that swept across his body. His legs gave out and he collapsed forwards and collided with Dean’s shoulder.

 


	2. Dark Skies Sing - Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What really happened in 1978?

 

The first time Dean had ever had a feeling like that was in 1978. You remember. When Michael swept in and saved the day of Anna’s cunning plan to kill Mary and John. Of course you do! But the question is, do you remember it like this?

In the pitch-dark night, a distant [moon](http://ourfreewillfanfic.tumblr.com/post/136048198939) blanketed behind clouds. While the sky was absent of stars, the moon provided its incandescent light to cast down onto the earth.

We all know how the first bit goes. Anna and Uriel arrive to kill Mary and John. Uriel begins to beat on Dean, while Sam and Anna show down - if you could call Sam getting thrown into a wall a showdown, sure. John tries to retrieve the angel blade that has dropped to the floor, but Anna throws him out of the window, where he is approached by the one and only, Michael… Yes, I’m getting there… slowly.

Anna shoves metal through Sam, Dean’s sad… and then Michael fries Anna with a touch of, what I can only call, righteous wrath, and turns her to dust… He makes Mary unconscious so he and Dean can have their talk.

They talk, yes that's established, but not quite how we know it. It all changes right around, “Well get some therapy pal, don’t take it out on my planet.”

Michael let out a defeated sigh and turned away from Dean.

“If only it were that simple.” He said. “But that is not my father’s will.”

“And you’re just going to do whatever God says?”

“Yes, because I’m a good son.” We’ve heard this line before, but there’s a different meaning though. One of… fear? Dean registered that fact. Even though the almighty _archangel_ was trying to convey all emotion away from the likes of Dean’s eyes, he was struggling.

“Well trust me, pal,“ Dean said, somewhat less aggressive, “that is a dead end street.”

“And what am I supposed to do? Tell me. You’re one man who thinks he’s got it all figured out. Tell me exactly what I am supposed to do.”

“Stop this. You can end this.”

“It’s not that simple, I repeat.” This time he walks over to one of the sofas and slumps down, casting his eyes as if judging the Winchesters for their housekeeping skills. “I’d be defying. Doing against his word, just as Lucifer did. And what would be the result? Exiled, or just killed?”

Dean contemplated his next action, but decided on settling down next to the angel on the sofa. Awkwardly I might add. He sat at the edge of the cushion, whereas Michael was leant back, like a sullen teenager. He attempted to speak but Michael cut in instead.

“I don’t think you understand me, Dean. I’m not the heartless and cruel being you seem to think me to be.” He takes a deep breath. “I love my brother, I do. It wasn’t my decision to cast Lucifer to hell. I was following orders much as I am following them now. I’ve always had questions and doubts, but as all angels are, I was scared to voice them; we fear of the consequences.”

Dean sat there, the information sinking into him. He spoke again, instead using a lighter tone, the question “why” stood at the tip of his tongue.

“Why did it have to be our family?” _Why did my mother have to die? Why did our family have to be ruined? Why couldn’t I have a normal life?_ They all stirred in his mind somewhere.

“Would you believe me if I said fate?” Dean snorted, but not out of amusement, although I do suppose the irony of it could be described as amusing.

“Don’t start with that fate bullshit, or I’m going to start throwing punches.”

Michael huffed out a laugh, “Look where it lead me, I’m having this menial conversation with you.”

Dean scoffed and sat back onto the sofa, where green eyes to his right awaited his reply. Some say the eyes are a window to the soul, and in that moment Dean would have to agree. They weren’t the eyes of John Winchester, instead those of great strength, yet pain and sorrow. Something Dean knew too well.

“Are we done having this conversation, I’d quite like to get back to stopping the end of days?”

“You and me both, but unfortunately we are both living in a dream world.” Michael said. “But no, this conversation is not over. I’ll see you soon Dean.” He raised two fingers towards Dean’s forehead.

“Whoa, whoa, woah. What about them?” Dean said, gesturing to his parents, as well as Sam.

“They’ll be fine, I’ll take care of it.”

We know how the rest goes… He told Sam the story that was similar. That was the first time Dean felt that feeling. And he could recognise those eyes anytime.


End file.
